


If only you were here

by asdash



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: what if?
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	If only you were here

Today was a long day. You came home, took off your jacket and tossed it onto the chair.

You walked to your bed, sat down at the edge with your phone in your hand and opened the app. This was your favorite time of the day, when you got to leave all the built-up stress behind and spend time with the one thing you cared about most.

You burned through your AP grinding some needed items, re-read your favorite Devilgram story and finished the session with Lucifer as the homescreen surprise guest. You knew his interaction sequences by heart by now. One tap, one kiss, one tap.

“Are we finished? Let’s continue this in your room.”

Strange, this was a new line. He usually mentioned his room.

You lock your screen and put the phone down beside you, losing yourself in daydreaming.

_“If only you were here.”_

A few moments later, your phone starts ringing. You pick it up to see an Unknown Caller ID. Who could it be at this hour?

You hesitate for a second, then tap the answer button and press the phone against your ear.

“...hello?”

No response. Was it a wrong dial?

Then suddenly, a voice.

“I have been waiting for this moment…”

His voice. Your heart skips a beat. But, how?

“Who is this?”

This doesn’t feel pre-recorded. It can’t actually be him, can it?

“MC, this might come as a surprise to you. Just whatever you do, don’t hang up on me. Let me finish this.”

“Lucifer?”

You hear a sigh from the other side.

“Surprised? Figured you might be.”

“Is it really you?”

“It is.”

You throw yourself onto your back, keeping the phone tight against your ear.

“But how? You are a…”

“Fictional man? 2D character?”

“...yeah.”

“Oh, but I am very real.”

This isn’t happening. You pinch yourself to make sure. Nope, you’re not dreaming.

“I’ve been meaning to call you for a long time, I just didn’t have the guts to break the fourth wall.”

Is this a new feature? You pull the phone away to look at the screen. It just looks like a regular call, no pre-programmed options, no signs of an app running.

“MC?”

You put the phone quickly back against your ear.

“Yes, yes. I’m here.”

“Good, for a second I thought you hung up.”

“I’d never hang up on you.”

He falls silent for a moment.

“Go on.”

“...I remember when I first met you. The way you looked at us, bedazzled and curious. How Mammon made a mess out of his introduction, and how Beelzebub threatened he’d eat you.”

“Me too. Like it was yesterday.”

“I knew since then, that this phone call would take place.”

You smile, but stay silent.

“I’m… sorry I have been harsh towards you, MC. A real jack ass at times to be honest, but all that came more from a place of rejecting my own feelings than anything else.”

“Feelings?”

“There was… something about you. The way you said things and how you held yourself up in front of all of us. Something ignited inside of me; at first I thought it was rivalry, but as time passed I realized it was in fact…”

“Jealousy?”

“...love.”

Your heart skips a beat.

“I mean, at the very first I was just curious where it would all lead. How you’d react to my brothers and how they would to you. What things you’d fuck up for us. In time it became clear however.”

“So, they’re real too?”

“Yes.”

“And, the Devildom?”

“Yes.”

“This is a lot to take in.”

“We’ll take it slow.”

_We?_

“I spent many evenings in my room, wondering whether what I felt for you was real or some madness induced by the pact we share. You see, you are my first, so I never knew.”

“You mean…”

“No, nobody. You are just that special.”

You fall silent for a moment.

“Lucifer, this is… did I pray too hard or something? Have my dreams actually come true?”

“What do you-”

“Every day I was tapping those buttons on the screen, wishing you were real. Grinding days and days away at tasks for the sole purpose of bringing myself closer to you.”

You hear a chuckle from the other side. You smile at that.

“Man, I am in love with you. I have been ever since you were a bunch of pixels on the screen. But this… this-”

“Is unexpected?”

“...it’s nothing short of incredible.”

You clench your phone tighter, sitting up at the edge of your bed.

“For the love of everything, prove it.”

“Hm?”

“Prove me that you’re real. That it’s actually you.”

You hear a deep breath on the other side of the line.

“Close your eyes. Keep them closed.”

You do as he says. The air in the room suddenly seems heavier.

“Do you feel it?”

“Feel what?”

You feel the warmth of fingers brushing over your back. Then a kiss on the nape of your neck.

“Mhm.”

“Good. Should I stop here?”

You shake your head with eyes still closed. Hands travel down your sides, settling on your hips. You lean back as if by instinct, and find yourself pressed against what feels like the warmth of another human being.

You feel somebody resting their chin on your shoulder, as their steady breath brushes against your neck.

“Look at your phone.”

You pull the phone away from your ear and open your eyes. The screen stays black.

“The battery is dead, but how…”

You look down to see his arms wrapping around you, pulling you closer to his body. You flinch for a second, he holds you down.

He puts his lips against your ear.

“Real enough for you?”


End file.
